Just The Girl Next Door
by misfitthree
Summary: When falling in love with the next door neighbor Tenten learns the meaning of independency, hope, and moving on.
1. Dubbed A Jerk

I stared lazily out the window of my house, and suddenly it happened. A moving van pulled up in the vacant house next door. 'Wonder who's moving in…' I thought to myself. My name is Tenten, and this is my story, of falling in love, and realizing, it doesn't matter if they don't care. If you're not good enough, screw them. I watched as a boy climbed lazily out of the car, he looked like he'd just woken up from a nap. Wonder how far their drive was? I stretched slowly, then pulled on a pair of short jean shorts, a baggy white T-shirt, and some crocks. I tied my dark brown hair into a messy pony-tail and walked outside to greet the new family. I got to the driveway when they noticed me. The older looking woman, I'm assuming she was the boys mom greeted me, " H-Hello.." she stuttered, but smiled brightly.

"Hi!" I greeted brightly. Then I introduced myself. " My name's Tenten! I'm your neighbor. " I said pointing my thumb behind me to our house. " Oh. It's lovely to meet you." said the woman brightly. She seemed to have recovered from her moment of shyness. I smiled, then looked back at the two tired and grumpy looking men. " So…..is that your son?" I asked staring. He had dark brown hair, almost black, that went to the middle of his back. His eyes were a very light lavender color. Wait….how can lavender be an eye color?

The woman smiled, "Yes. That's Neji, and that's his father." she said. " Neji, come here. Meet your neighbor. She's about your age." she called. Neji twitched and yawned. I blinked then grumbled, 'Great….another jerk…' I thought to myself. When he walked over I smiled, sickly sweet and said, " It's nice to meet you Neji-kun." I said trying not to clench my teeth. He grunted in response, I twitched again, " Well I should be going!" I said. It was the middle of summer break, so I couldn't use homework for an excuse….hmm……dishes! " I have to go wash the dishes! My mom told me to start them an hour ago and I still haven't so I should get on that!" I said as I ran quickly back to my house, not giving them a chance to reply.

I groaned, " Why is it that every time someone new my age moves in there, they're all jerks!?!?" I muttered to myself. My inner angel said, " He's a boy, and most likely, hormonal. Testosterone crazed and other various things…" she said. I sighed inwardly, " To the internet!" I said. Then I jumped up the stairs and into my room. Laptops were a lovely thing. Then I remembered, I wonder what their last name was? Hinata looks kind of like them. Wait, didn't she mention a cousin named Neji? Oh well! I'll dwell on that another time! So I opened my laptop and got ready to message with my friends.

The messenger window opened and I smiled, almost everyone was on. I opened up a page, and made a multiple person convo.

The Chat

WeaponsMaster109: Hey guys!

CherryBlossom: Hey Tenten! I hear you've got a new neighbor! nudge Spill it!

WeapnsMaster109:…….He's a jack ass…..

CherryBlossom: --'………

CHEEZITSWILLONEDAYRULETHEWORLD!!!: HAHA!! I'M IN THE MESSENGER CONVO!!!

Author: GET OFF! YOU'RE INTERRUPTING THE STORY!!!

CHEEZITSWILLONEDAYRULETHEWORLD!!!: NEVER!!! laughs

Author: I have your cheez-its hostage…

CHEEZSWILLONEDAYRULETHEWORLD!!! has left the conversation.

Author: Back to the story…

WeaponsMaster109: That was odd………..

CherryBlossom: You're changing the subject…

WeaponsMaster109: Goodbye Sakura. signs off

So I signed off. I didn't feel like being prisoner to Sakura's questions. That could wait till we went shopping tomorrow. I sighed. How dull. With that I wandered downstairs to where my mom was doing dishes, " I asked you to do these and hour and a half ago." I sweat-dropped, " So I was actually supposed to do that! No wonder I came up with that for an excuse!!" I said then apologized. " Sorry, I went to meet the new neighbors." I said nervously. My mom sighed, " Are they nice?" She asked. I sighed and thought, " Well…..the wife/mom is. The husband didn't talk. And I've already dubbed the son a jerk." I said like it was nothing. Then I went to the fridge and grabbed an apple.

I took a bite then coughed, " Mom these apples are WAY over their life time." I said throwing it into the trash and grabbing a Mountain Dew.

A/N: If Soren would've gotten her way she would've stolen the mountain dew. But she's not in this story, so, there ya go.

I then trotted back up to my room, there was a message. From Sakura, of course….it read, " I WILL GET IT OUT OF YOU TOMORROW!!!" I sighed and flopped down onto my bed. " Sure you will…." I muttered. Then I started doing sit ups for no reason in particular except that you were bored. Once 100 of those in a row, I finally got bored with them and grabbed a comic. It was called…..what was it called again? I looked at the cover. Ah…..The Life and Times Of Kat, Meg, and Soren. It was awesome! It was funny, but what was really bad, was that they had a character EXACTLY like Sasuke in it! Same name and all! Now once you've read this, I never said that.

I then heard the faint sound of tapping on my window. I set down the comic and wandered to the window. I opened it and got hit in the head with a small pebble, " Can I help you?" I said twitching. It was Naruto, " Yeah actually! I wanted to meet the new neighbor!" he said cheerfully. I glared then said, " Go meet him yourself." With that I closed the window and pulled the curtains closed. The tapping started again but I pulled on my head-phones and started to listen to Breaking Benjamin. I was one of the only people in my group of friends that like them. 'Oh well…' I thought.

Then without meaning to I fell asleep. The next time I woke up was when my mom was waking me for dinner. " huh?" I muttered. " It's time for dinner honey…you fell asleep." she said. I nodded and slid slowly out of bed. " What's for dinner?" I asked. Mom smiled, " Pepperoni pizza." she said. I grinned, "Okay!" With that I went downstairs.


	2. Never Open The Window

I yawned and stretched as I climbed out of bed. Then I looked at the clock…BIG mistake! I threw the stupid thing at the wall then pulled on a tank-top and some baggy shorts, and my sandals. "I'm gonna get killed!!" shrieked as I ran to my car. I was already 2 hours late to when I was supposed to meet Sakura. She was gonna have my head on a platter! Then again….maybe I shouldn't go….I contemplated as I pulled into the mall parking lot. Then I saw her storming towards my car. I locked the doors and thought…. 'too late for that….'

She glared at me then started screaming. I stopped her and said, " Would it change anything if I said that I slept in and that I'll tell you everything about my jerky new neighbor even though I hate him?" she paused then said, " …Fine…" I smiled and got out of the car. When we reached the mall I felt at home again, I'd been here so many times. I walked with Sakura telling her about Neji. She was interested for a while, then she started to lose interest when she started to believe he was a total jerk. She shrugged, " I've lost interest…..he sounds like an ass."

Just then I ran into someone, " I'm so so-…" I twitched, " Neji…." I said glaring. Sakura's eyes grew then she muttered, " I hot ass…." Neji threw a glance her way. I stared at him, we both stared blankly at each other then I noticed Hinata next to him, " Hinata…you know this jerk...?" Hinata blushed, " he's my…m-my c-cousin." She stuttered, like always. I sighed, " Just hope his thick-headedness doesn't rub off on you…" I muttered. Then walked away, " See ya later!" I called. Sakura caught up to me, " HE'S SO HOT!" she sqeeled. I groaned, " Can you humor me and just shut up please?" I asked. She glared then was quiet for a moment. We both sighed and said, " Why do all cute guys have to be jerks?!"

We both walked into the food court and saw Ino and Sai. Naruto and Sasuke were there too. " What're you guys doing here?" I asked. Naruto pouted, " I was supposed to have a date with Hinata but her stupid cousin drug her off with him…." He muttered. I grinned, " So it's not just me who thinks he's a jerk!" I said happily. Sasuke twitched, " He's a dead man…" I raised an eyebrow, " What'd he do to you?" Sasuke glared at the floor then said, " He called me an emo, egotistical, girly-man…." He then went back to glaring at the floor. Sakura and I both looked at each other then burst into laughter. Sasuke glared and smacked both of us. We both still giggled. He sighed. Sakura then grabbed my arm, " See you guys later! We're gonna grab lunch!" she said as she dragged me off.

We ended up at Subway and ordered. Once we got our good we sat down. " So what's been going on with you so far this summer?" I asked taking a bite out of my sandwich. Sakura shrugged, " Nothing really, I've been hangin out with Sasuke a lot." I grinned, " Good for you. Melt that stupid idiots ice heart. It'll do him some good!" I said. She smiled, ' I'll try." I sighed then took another bite of snandwich. "What about you?" she asked. I stared at the ceiling. " Same goes for me….I plan on spending a lot of time at the pool this summer." I stated. Sakura grinned, " Good! Now hurry up and eat so we can get you a new suit!" she said shooving the rest of her food into her face, and chugging her drink. I stared at her, I never new she could eat so quickly!

I ate the rest of my food quickly as well. Then we headed off to shop, at first I never really saw anything that I like but then I saw a black suit with a white chinese dragon on it. I drug Sakura into the store, " I found the one I want!" I said as I ran towards the wrack. She smiled, " I thought you might like that one. I saw it a few days ago." She said. I grinned. Then went to the counter to pay for it. Once that was taken care of Sakura and I decided we'd go and hang out at my house. So I said bye and hopped into my truck, and she went to her car. I met up with her in my drive way. Once we got inside I jumped onto my bed and burried my face in my pillows.

"So wanna try on your swimsuit?" she asked. I blinked, " Sure!" then I went into my bathroom, yes I have one in my room, and changed. When I came out I stuck a pose. Sakura laughed, " That looks so good on you!" I looked at myself in the mirror, " you think?" I asked. She smiled, " Totally!" I smiled then pulled on a pair of shorts and my sandals. " You wanna go to the pool?" I asked. Sakura nodded, then said, " I don't' have a swimsuit…" I smiled, " You can borrow my old one!" Her eyes sparkled, " you mean the pink one with the white cherry blossoms!?" she shrieked. I plugged my ears, " yup….that's the one." In all truth my mom bought it for me…..and I hadn't really liked it….so Sakura could take it!

Sakura eagerly grabbed the suit from my hands. I sat there for a moment while I waited. Soon she immerged and we both jumped into my truck. When we reached the pool we went to the desk to pay for entrance. Lee was running the desk. " hey Lee." I said as I handing him the money, " Hello lovely Tenten and sweet Sakura." We both rolled our eyes and went in. "So what should we do first?" I asked. Sakura shrugged, " How 'bout you get in!?" Someone said then suddenly I was pushed into the cold water. I re immerged to see Kiba laughing his butt off, " Kiba you rat!" I screamed as I jumped out and started chasing him. "HEY NO RUNNING!!" someone yelled. I was then greeted by a very annoyed looking Sasori. " Sorry…." I muttered. Then smacked Kiba over the head.

"Ow!" he cried. Then I pushed him in and walked back to Sakura. She was giggling. I rolled my eyes, " yea, yea…..it's hysterical!" I said. She laughed, " Yea..it is!" Then we both put down our things and jumped into the pool. We both laughed and swam in the cool water. Then all of a sudden I got pulled on top of somebodies shoulders. " What the-" I said confused then I heard Kankuro's voice, " Sorry Tenten…I need a partner for chicken and my sister's being a jerk.." I shrugged, " Whatever!" After doing that for a while I finally knocked the other girl off some weird guys shoulders. She screamed as she fell in and I rolled my eyes. Girls were such wimps!

After about two hours Sakura and I headed home. She got her things and we said our good-byes. Then I flopped down on my bed and looked out the window. That's when my eyes widened. There was my jerky neighbor, shirtless, staring at me in my swimsuit. I blushed, screamed, and almost ripped the curtains I pulled them closed so fast. I then heard my mom downstairs rushing up, " Honey are you okay!?" she said. " yea…I just saw a really big spider, but I smacked it out the window…" I lied. She sighed, " Thank goodness….I thought you were hurt!" she said. I shrugged, " No such luck!" She shook her head, then left. It was at that point I realized, I would never be safe to have my window open with him hom and in his room….

A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter. I don't know how to descrive what kind of swimsuit she has. Like one of those one pieces that has the sides kinda like cut out? IDK!!! I don't wear that kinda thing I don't know how to describe it!! Anyways plz review!!


	3. IMing Frenzy

I rolled over on my stomach and planted my face in my pillow the next morning. I groaned when someone opened the door. "Go…away." I muttered into my pillow. I heard an irritated sigh, then a thump as they sat on my floor. I groaned and flipped over to see which friend had come to bother me. I just about screamed when I saw my pissy next door neighbor. Not to mention since it was so hot the night before I'd slept in only boxers and a sports bra. I turned about 15 shades of red before composing myself enough to speak.

"What do you want?" I said icily. Neji's eyebrow twitched. Then he answered, "I wanted to apologize…" he muttered. I looked at him confused, "For what?" I asked groggily. He sighed and stood up leaning against my dresser. "For yesterday, it looked like I freaked you out pretty bad. I wasn't peeping I swear. I just looked up…and there you were." I snorted and rolled my eyes, then muttered, "If I had a nickel for every time I heard that I'd be rich…"

He looked at me, "Excuse me?" I blinked innocently, "Nothing, I had something in my throat." I liked. He didn't look convinced, but even if he wasn't he said nothing.

Suddenly a small beep was heard. I flailed my arm towards the shelf next to my bed and grabbed my Sidekick. I flipped it open and read the text. I groaned and threw my arm over my eyes. Neji cocked his eyebrow. I glared at him, "Sakura wants me to meet her at the food court, and she says that I need to invite you okay?!" I said aggravated.

Neji snorted, "Let me guess. This is the pink-haired girl right?" I rolled my eyes, "How'd you guess…." I said sarcasm dripping thickly from every word. Neji glared at me and then turned to leave, "good I can tell her you said no." I said then pulled on a t-shirt while his back was turned, that way I could stand up.

A/N: Just in case you're confused, Tenten's mom let Neji in. She thought that Tenten was awake.

Neji looked back at me, "When did I say that? I'm going to my house to change. Be ready in ten minutes." Then he left. I twitched then grabbed my pillow and screamed so loud into it I thought I'd break my own ear-drum's. After my mini-tantrum I grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank-top. I quickly threw them on then went into the bathroom and quickly put my hair into a messy pony-tail.

I quickly grabbed my Sidekick and wallet then ran to the porch just in time to here Neji honk. I took more time than needed to walk to his car though. He honked impatiently. I smirked, he was so easy to annoy. I slid in next to him and discovered he was playing Good Charlotte, another band I liked. I looked at him, "You like Good Charlotte?" I asked curiously. "No, I'm playing because it makes my ears bleed." He said as he pulled away from the curb.

"Well excuse me!" I said. I remained quiet for the rest of the ride. When we reached the mall I scrambled out of the car before he was even completely parked. He just about killed me for that one. Oops, oh well.

I smiled at him nervously and he rolled his eyes. Then I started towards the doors. He suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into his chest, "You idiot!" he yelled, "You just walked in front of that car!!" I blushed and looked up at him. He looked down at me and lightly smacked me in the head, "Sheesh, you don't pay attention much do you?" he muttered. I giggled and poked him. Just then Sakura pulled into the parking lot and saw us.

As soon as she parked she jumped out of her car and ran over, "What is going on!? You didn't tell me you two were going out!!" she screamed in my face.

I stared at Sakura stunned, "WHAT!? WE'RE NOT GOING OUT YOU….YOU……IDIOT!!" I said while turning fifteen shades of red in the process. I just about fell over when she raised an eyebrow then snorted and said , "Yea, I bet." I screamed and stomped into the mall. But not before hearing Neji tell Sakura, "Nice…" I smirked to myself when he said that. Wait….WHAT!? SINCE WHEN DO I SMIRK TO MYSELF ABOUT HIM!? I groaned in agony as I planted myself in a chair in the food court.

Neji and Sakura soon met me at the table. Neji raised an eyebrow, I glared and said, "Don't you _DARE _comment." I snapped at him. He chuckled and took a seat next to me. I glared and stuck out my tongue. "Chuckle all you want, just wait till school starts. I'll kick your sorry butt in gym…" I muttered. Neji chuckled again, then snorted into his hand when he tried not to start laughing. I turned a double barrel death-glare on him and said , "I will kill you…..I am a black-belt in Karate…" Imuttered.

Neji rolled his eyes. Sakura was still trying to contain herself, "Don't have to worry about me, I just do gymnastics!" she said laughing. I smacked her over the head and went to go get my food…

**Later that day…**

I flopped onto my bed and groaned grabbing my laptop. I signed onto MSN messenger and then immediately IMed Sakura

WeaponsMaster109: SAKURA I WILL KILL YOU!!(double barrel death glare)

CherryBlossom: Hey you didn't HAVE to tell him.

WeaponsMaster109: HE WAS IN MY ROOM AND HEARD THE TXT!

CherryBlossom: HE WAS IN UR ROOM!? O.O

WeaponsMaster109: yes he w-………..SAKURA!! YOU'VE GOT A PERVIER MIND THAN KAKASHI!!

CherryBlossom: Well…you didn't say WHY he was there…..

WeaponsMaster109: Yea, but you should know by know I'm not a slut. That's reason enough not to picture stuff like THAT!

CherryBlossom :…. I give up on you, I'm adding Temari…

SandGodess: What's up guys?

WeaponsMaster109: Sakura is pervier than Kakashi……

SandGodess: O.O

CherryBlossom: IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING!!

SandGodess: How so?

CherryBlossom: Tenten told me Neji was in her room when I send her my txt.

SandGodess: Did it ever occur to you, that maybe HE went THERE?

CherryBlossom:…TT you both hate me……..

SandGodess: Yup

WeaponsMaster109: Yup

CherryBlossom:……. I hate you both…..anyway. I gotta go anyway. Sasuke's here. Bye!

**CherryBlossom has left the conversation**

SandGodess: She's a mental case……..

WeaponsMaster109: YUP!

SandGodess: ….Crap………..I gotta go…….

WeaponsMaster109: Why?

SandGodess:………..Gaara can't find his eyeliner…….(trying not to laugh.)

WeaponsMaster109: I've got some you can borrow?

SandGodess: Okay! Just throw it over!

I got up from the chat for a moment and grabbed my eyeliner from my make-up bag. I walked over to the window-seat at the end of the hall and opened the window. "Temari you there?" Temari emerged hands ready. I tossed over the eyeliner and she smiled, "Thanks!" I then went back to my room to get the chat again.

WeaponsMaster109: He happy now?

SandGodess: Yup.

WeaponsMaster109:………so…….Gaara where's eyeliner? LOL!!

SandGodess: Don't tell him I told you!! XD

WeaponsMaster109: no worries! Wait one sec……somebody's trying to message me……idk who it is.

I clicked on the IM and read it.

WhiteEyes: Look out the window.

I blinked in confusion, who that heck was this. But either way I looked out the window. Neji smirked and waved at me from his room where he was on his bed with his computer. I rolled my eyes and went back to my own bed.

WeaponsMaster109: It was Neji…

SandGodess: How'd he get your e-mail?

WeaponsMaster109: Beats me…

SandGodess: Crap, now I gotta go for real. Kankuro needs help with dinner. Bye!

**SandGodess has signed off**

I sighed and went back to Neji's conversation.

WeaponsMaster109: So what's up?

WhiteEyes: Not much, just saying hi. Lunch today was fun.

WeaponsMaster109:…I will kill Sakura…….

WhiteEyes: LMAO

WeaponsMaster109: I'll kill you too……….

WhiteEyes: Yea right….oops. Sorry I gotta go. Mom's calling me for dinner. TTYL

**WhiteEyes has signed off**

I sighed and then went down-stairs to go grab some cold pizza. My parents had gone out for a move and I was just too lazy to actually make something myself or actually go out. I grabbed a piece and nibbled on it a bit before going back to my room. Neji was really starting to grow on me….it was weird. I kind of couldn't wait for school to start that way I could show him around, and kick his butt in gym. I laughed inwardly to myself about that.

I sighed and looked at the clock, wow it was already 10:00. I changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank-top then hopped into bed. But not before sending a quick IM to Neji.

WeaponsMaster109: G'nite….Neji.

I had just started to fall asleep when the familiar PING of an IM woke me up. I walked over to my computer and smiled when I saw who it was from.

WhiteEyes: Good night…Tenten.

A/N: For some reason inspiration finally hit tonight. THANK YOU LORD FOR TAKING AWAY MY WRITERS BLOCK!! Anyways, I hope you liked, and please review! :D


End file.
